Aladdin and the Queen of Cens
by ToroFA
Summary: Throughout the Desert, people have reported as abducted. Aladdin and friends rush out to try to find these missing people. Soon finds the Queen of Cens, Asma. Now the group needs to find a way to escape from ruthless ruler before she loses her patients with them while avoiding her abnormal sized wolves. (Reupload)
1. Chapter 1

The chill desert breeze drifts through the night as the moon creeps across the dark sky, the gold color of the sand shifts to a darker shade and the noise of silents fills the air.

Even though all was quite in the kingdom of Cens, the inhabitants were wide awake. The queen quickly moves to the edge of her city with her wolve's head staff in hand. What was it that had the ruler up so late? The sudden howling of her massive wolves alerting her for her presents. Reaching her destination, she immediately discovers their distress. The pack of wolves turns their attention from a cave to their queen. Light from the inside of the cave illuminates on the stone, uneven walls.

She turns to her towering canines with a smirk on her face, knowing full well what's going on. "Finally! Those crystals are absorbing the world's magic. That glow tells me there's a lot of them in that cave that has been affected." She pets one of her henchmen's smooth gray fur. "They're ripe to be picked from those walls. But there's just the matter of how to do it." Her grip on her staff tightens. "Every enchanted crystal that's in possession of magic needs to be carefully removed." She turns her attention to the cave. "And to do that, we're going to need..." She pauses at the sheer disgust of species she has in mind. "human labor."

The wolves glance at each other in bewilderment. Usually, their mistress would use them for manual labor.

Sensing their confusion, the Queen rolls her eyes. "If we use you, there would be a high chance that the crystals will break. If they completely shatter, they will lose the magic. Then, what'll be the point?!"

One of the wolves turns their head to her and growls. Understanding, the queen looks to the snarling canine. "Indeed, Imps would be faster. However, with their greed makes them untrustworthy. It's easier to use humans. With a little pain and humiliations and they'll do whatever you want them to."

Content with her answer they drew their attention to her, waiting for her next order. She turns her head to the group straight on and gives her command. "Take your pack and head to the major cities of the desert." She then turns to return to her palace as she continues with the command. "I want at least one hundred humans here in front of the cave by morning." She points her staff to the wolves, starting their mission. "Now go and don't you dare fail me!" She watches as her wolves bows and runs off on all fours. Two wolves stayed behind to guard their queen.

Walking back to the palaces, the queen smirks and gives a small chuckle. "Soon enough, the Empire's plan will finally complete and" She slaps the top of her staff in her hand. "No one will be able to stop us!" She gives the two wolves a smirk as they howl in agreement.

The Queen tilts her head to the sky and her shout echoes throughout her city. "THE WORLD WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BOW TO THE EROAMOND EMPIRE!"

The wolves made haste to the major cities of the desert. Once there, they capture humans that look more than capable of mining. Agrabah is no exception as the canines crawl throughout the large city. Once they collect their selection prey, they rush off to the next target, leaving behind a loud howl, waking up a few unsuspecting people.

Hours later, the sun rose as it always did, waking up who had thought of nothing from last night. Those with no recognition of the event continue with their lives. Other people, however, remembers the strange howling and Princess Jasmine was one of those few.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as Jasmine tries, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Her mind lingers on the howling she heard. She couldn't give her friends attention or pay any mind to Genie's antics.

Dressed as a French Chef, Genie thinks of what should he prepare for breakfast. "How about my famous Jalapeno Omelet with cheese and a side of Bacon!"

Aladdin smiles at the suggestion. "Sounds good, Genie." He looks to Jasmine and frowns, noticing that's she's in deep thought. "Jasmine, are you alright?"

She shakes her head, coming out of her thoughts. Jasmine looks to Aladdin so she could answer him. "Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine. It's just-" She thought of how she can ask this without sounding crazy. "Did anyone hear weird howling last night?"

Aladdin thinks about what she just said. "Howling?"

Grabbing a piece of fruit, Iago butts in the conversation. "It was probably just Abu snoring again. You know how loud he gets in the middle of the night." Feeling offended, Abu shoves half of a Banana into Iago's beak.

The princess shakes her head. "No, it sounded like it came from just outside the palace."

Aladdin shakes his head in disagreement. "You must have been dreaming, Jas. We didn't hear anything last night."

Maybe Jasmine was just half asleep and heard the howling in her sleep. There was no other explanation for it. "Perhaps. I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Genie then appears next to the princess, dressed in a superhero costume and shouts in a heroic voice. "If it does, let it! No man, howling beast, (and occasional wizard or evil incarnate) can handle our dream team!" The blue genie flexes his huge muscles to show his strength.

Aladdin smiles to his fiancée. "Genie's right. If anything does happen, we'll handle it."

Iago spits out the banana that Abu lodged in his beak. He then turns to Aladdin and folds his wings. "Yeah, whenever that Self-fulfilling prophecy happens, do me a favor and leave me out of it this time!"

Just as he finishes that sentence, the doors to the room burst open. In ran a guard with an urgent message to the Sultan. "Your Highness! There's an emergency! There have been numerous kidnappings inside the city all throughout the night!"

The Sultan looks at the guard with wide eyes. "O-oh my!"

Iago groans. "Why is my timing always this bad cause there's that Self-fulfilling prophecy!"

Aladdin stands up and looks to the guardsmen. "Did you find any clues?"

The guard continues. "We found giant paw prints outside the city wall! People have also claimed to have heard howling!" Jasmine gasps in shock. She knew there was something wrong.

She felt slightly relieved that she wasn't the only one to hear the howling. She looks to her fiancé knowing that he's going to want to see the paw prints.

As predicted, Aladdin whistles for Carpet and grabs Abu and Iago (much to Iago's dismay.) Jasmine joins them as they fly off to outside the city's gates.

Genie poofs brown paper lunch bags out of thin air and shoves the finished omelets inside. "Ooh, we can't miss the most important meal of the day. Better pack these to go." He takes off after the group.

Iago moans in disapproval. "Why can't we go a day without something bad happening? Just once I would like a day off! Is that so much to ask!?"

Reaching beyond the city's gates, Carpet stop so the heroes can see the spotted paw prints that the guards found. The size of the dent in the sand made them gasp in shock. Carpet glides to the ground, letting them get a better look.

Aladdin kneels down and places his hand in the center of the large metacarpal pad imprint. "What kind of animal could make a print like this?"

Genie poofs a magnifying glass and studies the paws prints. Turning into a detective, he looks around. Finding another set of prints leading to the Agrabah's wall. After further inspection, he comes to the conclusion that whatever made the prints jumped the wall to get inside. Appearing at Aladdin's side, Genie points something out to him. "Al, it looks like whatever came here wasn't planning on going home."

Jasmine thinks as she looks at the tracks facing away from the city. "Then we need to follow them if we're ever going to find those missing people."

Aladdin nods in agreement with Jasmine. "Looks like it."

Iago looks up to them with wide eyes. "What?! Did we forget something?! Those paw prints are large! Whatever made them must be equally as large!"

The street rat smiles at the bird. "Come on, Iago. I faced monsters bigger than this. I'm sure we can handle it just fine." Once everyone climbed onto the Carpet, they take off, eyes never leaving the prints under them.

Back in Cens, the queen faces the group people that her wolves brought to her. Her henchmen surround them, making sure that none escape. She smirks and looks to the prisoners. "I am Queen Asma! I know you are all wondering why I bring you here to my barren kingdom! I'm sure you have questions that I have no time answering so lets just cut to the chase! I brought you all here so you can complete an important mission!" She points her staff to the mine that lies behind the group.

"Behind you is a mine, full of enchanted crystals!" She removes a light blue glowing crystal from her pocket and presents it to the crowd. "These crystals have an important purpose in the future of the world! Your only job is to mine them!"

The people raise their voices, not liking the idea of forced labor. One large man steps away from the group and glares up to the woman. He yells at her with his gruff voice. "You had your hell hounds bring me here so I can dig out your crystals?! You have another thing coming!"

Asma sneers down at the man with her teal colored eyes, not liking his attitude. "You! What's your name and where are you from!?" The fat man folds his arms and remains silent. Once he made it clear she wasn't getting an answer from him, she turns to her wolves.

The wolf growls at her, telling her what she wants to know. With a smirk on her lips, she looks back to the impulsive, middle age man. "So you're from a kingdom called Agrabah. Well..." She walks over to him and pointing the top of her staff at him. "I know that you don't want to mine for me however I can't help but feel that..." Her smirk quickly changes into a sarcastic smile. "soon you won't resist jumping at the chance."

She quickly points the top her staff down to the man's feet. The crystal in her hand shines brighter as the red eyes of the wolf's head on her staff glows. She sends several blasts to his feet, forcing him to dodge. Asma laughs at the display, knowing that she's putting fear into the other people.

When she feels the man from Agrabah had enough, she pulls back her staff. The man falls to his hands and knees breathing hard. Knowing that she had made her point, Asma turns to the fearful crowd and her smirks return. "Now, start digging."


End file.
